


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Piece of Cake’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: ‘Frost the damn cupcakes.’





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Piece of Cake’

**Author's Note:**

> _‘Frost the damn cupcakes.’_

As is often the case with recipes, the cupcakes had looked so easy on paper. But now that he was in the middle of making them, Scott felt his heart sink. He shot Virgil a pleading look when the latter walked into the kitchen to grab some fruit from the fridge. Virgil shrugged as if to say ‘hey, you dug your grave now you lie in it.’

It wasn’t until Virgil returned to the kitchen to find Scott propped up against the fridge with a bottle of whiskey in his hand that he decided to intervene.

‘Up you gets,’ Virgil groaned as he lifted Scott’s uncooperative frame back onto its wobbly feet.

Without saying a word, Virgil picked up where Scott had given up. He glanced at the recipe a couple of times while mixing sugar and butter. Scott, meanwhile, leaned heavily on the counter and looked like he was about to throw up into the sink.

‘I… I wanted to surprise her. We’re always making coo-cookies and pie and I wanna prove that…’ Scott stammered, breaking the awkward silence.

‘I know,’ Virgil said, placing a bowl of rainbow coloured frosting in front of Scott. ‘Now. Frost the damn cupcakes.’


End file.
